Nephenee/Supports
With Brom C Support *'Brom:' Well, howdy, Nephenee! Isn't it a beautiful day? *'Nephenee:' Mmm-hmm. It sure is! *'Brom:' I bet your hometown is real busy now, what with harvest season approaching and all. *'Nephenee:' Yeah, I bet. I'm sure my brothers and sisters are grumblin' at Ma for making them help in the fields. *'Brom:' Ho ho! All kids ever want to do is play. I should know! Say, how many people are in your family, Nephenee? *'Nephenee:' I have two younger sisters and three younger brothers. The boys are triplets. They just turned six years old. *'Brom:' That's too much for your mom to handle all on her own! *'Nephenee:' Yep, I'm sure Ma chews 'em out every day. What about you, Brom? *'Brom:' My kids are a little older. I hope they're helping Mother like they're supposed to... *'Nephenee:' Don't worry 'bout it, Brom. I'm sure they are. B Support *'Brom:' Where are those barracks anyway? *'Nephenee:' Hmm... I'm not sure. *'Brom:' How do these guys know where to go without getting lost? Moving from one camp to the next every day, never resting, bad food... Oh, it's got me all worked up! *'Nephenee:' It's a war. There ain't nothin' you can do. We just have to get used to it. *'Brom:' I guess you're right. You and I were strangers to war before. *'Nephenee:' I know. That's why I don't quite understand what passes for normal around here. *'Brom:' I tell ya, it sure was tough when I first volunteered! For one thing, we militiamen are nothing but a bunch of farmers and villagers. We had courage and determination to spare, but we sure lacked talent! *'Nephenee:' I know what ya mean, Brom! There weren't even enough gear for us! They gave me a bow and told me to share it with another gal. But neither one of us knew how to use it, anyhow. *'Brom:' Yup! I hear you well! The war broke out so suddenly, the only decent training we got was how to stand for roll call! Every time we marched, people got lost or strayed or fled. We were losing soldiers before we even saw the enemy. That's why I don't feel bad about being taken prisoner... But this army is real good compared to my last one! *'Nephenee:' Well, what did you expect? We're in a real army now. Horsefeathers! Where are those barracks? *'Brom:' Oh, enough walking! My feet hurt! And my back is sore. Let's just ask someone. *'Nephenee:' A-ask someone? Um... Fine. You do it! *'Brom:' What? What's wrong? *'Nephenee:' I... I'm not used to talkin' with city folk. *'Brom:' What are you afraid of? Just talk like you always do. *'Nephenee:' Oh no! I-I'm a country girl! They'll all set to laughin'... A Support *'Brom:' Howdy, Nephenee. *'Nephenee:' Well, hello there, Brom. *'Brom:' I was just talking to one of those younger fellas. He said you don't talk much to other people. *'Nephenee:' Th-that's because I'm a country girl and... I'm embarrassed. *'Brom:' What are you embarrassed about? There's nothing wrong with country! *'Nephenee:' You know I have a heavy accent! They'll make fun of me. I can't talk well like you, Brom. *'Brom:' Oh, that's cow plop and you know it! Everyone in this army is so danged nice! They wouldn't ever laugh at you! Don't be so uptight. Just pretend you're back in your own village. *'Nephenee:' ... *'Brom:' You smile whenever we talk, right? Aw, you have a beautiful smile. It's a shame that you hide it. Come on, try smiling now. *'Nephenee:' Um...all... All right. *'Brom:' Come on now, smile... Smiiiiile... *'Nephenee:' Aw, Brom! It's embarrassing. Like...like this? *'Brom:' That's right! That's it! Yee haw! That's the smile I want to see. You're a good-looking girl, Nephenee! The young fellas in the company won't leave you alone if you keep doing that! Say, why don't you find a nice guy here and take him back to the village! *'Nephenee:' S-stop Brom! I'm embarrassed! With Devdan C Support *'Devdan:' Yoo-hoo! Hey there, little one! Devdan has something to tell you. *'Nephenee:' What...is it? *'Devdan:' Devdan thinks that you look angry. Why are you always scowling? Small children will start to cry! *'Nephenee:' You...think so? *'Devdan:' It's frightening to look at you! You had better start to smile more... or else! Being too serious is a bad business. Keep it up and your life will end much sooner than you like! *'Nephenee:' Um...you're scaring me. *'Devdan:' Is that right? Hmm... What's your name? *'Nephenee:' Nephenee... *'Devdan:' Well then, Devdan will now teach Nephenee how to laugh. Don't be shy! It will be fun! *'Nephenee:' All...right... Please don't hurt me. B Support *'Devdan:' I have something to tell you, Nephenee. *'Nephenee:' AAAAH! Um...y-yes, Devdan? *'Devdan:' You have that stern look again... You had better start to smile more... Or else! Remember what Devdan taught you the other day? You can laugh for no reason at all! *'Nephenee:' I'm trying! I promise! I really am... See? Um... Heh heh... *'Devdan:' Trying? Oh, little one! All you have to do is to laugh like Devdan. Like this! Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! *'Nephenee:' Well, it's...it's hard to laugh when you're sad...and...terribly frightened. *'Devdan:' Nephenee always says things like that. Talking in such a quiet voice. It makes Devdan sad...and upset! *'Nephenee:' Eep! *'Devdan:' But more sad. Devdan once visited a village that was home to a girl like you. She was so good to poor Devdan... But one day, bandits came to the village...and they killed her. *'Nephenee:' T-that's terrible! *'Devdan:' She took herself too seriously. She should have stayed hidden with everyone else. Instead, she came out from hiding while Devdan was fighting the bandits. She thought she had to do something herself... That's why Devdan wants you to talk more, and smile more, too! One day...poof! It could be too late for poor Nephenee! *'Nephenee:' Um...C-Commander Ike! Titania? Anyone...? A Support *'Nephenee:' Um... Hello, D-Devdan. *'Devdan:' Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! Nephenee never says hello first. That makes Devdan happy! *'Nephenee:' I'm smiling! See! So...happy... Smiling...so...hard... *'Devdan:' It is hard for Devdan to hear Nephenee say such things... *'Nephenee:' I-I'm sorry-- *'Devdan:' Devdan loves to see people smile! That's why Devdan smiles, too. But seeing a pained smile is sad. You try to smile because Devdan asked you to, but you are still full of sorrow. It reminds Devdan of the dead child that you heard about the other day... The poor, dead child... Devdan is sorry, Nephenee. Let us speak no more of it. I will get...upset. *'Nephenee:' U-upset? D-don't do that, Devdan! *'Devdan:' Mmmmm... *'Nephenee:' Maybe I've been...uh...too negative! If I think positive, I'll smile a lot. Like you! See?! *'Devdan:' Of course you will! A smile helps you and your friends! Can you smile wider? Here, Devdan will help! *'Nephenee:' Ah! Wait! No! Look, I got it! Smile, Nephenee... Smile big... Smile and back away... With Calill C Support *'Calill:' Hm? Hey, you there! Hold on! *'Nephenee:' ...? *'Calill:' Why is a pretty girl like you covering her face with an unfashionable helmet like that? The world should see your beauty! It's a travesty, I tell you! A veritable crime against nature! Oh, and where is your makeup? *'Nephenee:' Well, I ain't really...a makeup kind of gal. *'Calill:' ...Ain't? Where are you from, missy? *'Nephenee:' I'm from...around. *'Calill:' Such an unsociable girl! Well, you can't fool Calill! I know why you're not much of a talker. You're embarrassed about your country accent and low speech, are you not? *'Nephenee:' H-how do you... *'Calill:' How do I know that? Well, I used to have a...friend with the same problem. *'Nephenee:' You? But you're from the city! And you're so-- *'Calill:' Elegant? Yes, indeed. Quite so. Oh, but I have an absolutely splended idea... I'll teach you to talk like a true lady! Having a rube like you around will just make me miss the city, anyway. I'll even show you how to put on makeup! *'Nephenee:' I... I ain't-- *'Calill:' Tsk! A lady never says such things! I can see this will be a bit of work... Well, you leave everything to me, missy! *'Nephenee:' ... B Support *'Calill:' Oh, hello again! How are you? Have you been studying your grammar? Hmm... Let's check your makeup. *'Nephenee:' Calill-- *'Calill:' Shush! Now look up... Higher! Hmm... Not bad. A little light perhaps... But this helmet has got to go! *'Nephenee:' Aw, that's all right. Everyone'll stare if I take it off. *'Calill:' Why, my dear missy! Are you finally starting to believe in your own beauty? *'Nephenee:' Oh, I ain't-- *'Calill:' Tsk! True ladies don't say "ain't"! And it's a dastardly lie, anyway. Look at you! You're gorgeous! A splended face, plus that fantastic figure, and yet you hide it under armor? Oooh! I'm so jealous I could scream! *'Nephenee:' But I ain—I mean, I can't hold my head up like you. I'm just a country girl. *'Calill:' Yes, it seems like a burden to always worry about how others see you. But I'll tell you a secret... People in the city are cold! They don't care about anyone but themselves! *'Nephenee:' Not you, Calill! You're kind. *'Calill:' Me? Oh. Hm... I guess I am. Well, perhaps not everyone from the city is so cold... Don't you give up, Nephenee! Trust me! You have charm! You'll be the talk of the society pages in no time! *'Nephenee:' Thank you. A Support *'Calill:' Oh? What's in the bag? Did you run an errand, Nephenee? *'Nephenee:' I saw some beedle nuts on the trees near here so... *'Calill:' Oh, I see. And what, pray tell, is a beedle nut? *'Nephenee:' Oh, they're swell! We use the oil on the shell to treat insect bites. *'Calill:' Oh? I had no idea there was such a thing. We don't have such trees in the city... My, country wisdom is amazing! Oh, but listen to me ramble! May I sample one of your nuts? *'Nephenee:' Well, sure but... Oh, be careful, Calill! The shell is real sticky! Don't touch it with your bare hands. *'Calill:' Ah, I see. But perhaps if I hold the top and bottom edges of the shell like so... The oil won't contact my skin. *'Nephenee:' W-what? How did you...? *'Calill:' Mmm... Delicious! *'Nephenee:' ...You're not from the city at all! *'Calill:' Shush! You didn't see anything! I'm a sophisticated urbanite, right? *'Nephenee:' ... *'Calill:' What? Surprised? Oh, come now. You're not the only one who doesn't want to be known as a country bumpkin. That's why I know how you feel. *'Nephenee:' Oh... But...now I know that I can be like you if I work hard. That makes me happy. I will... I will work hard, Calill. *'Calill:' Hallelujah! She sees the light! Now you just have to find a good man to bring back to your village! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports